The present invention relates generally to sockets which receive an electronic module and provide electrical connections between pins projecting from the module and external circuits. It relates more specifically to a socket capable of making solderless connections between an electronic module and a flexible circuit board.
There are many instances where, due to the miniaturization and portability of an electronic device, the relative density of the electrical components places a premium on the available space. Several packaging arrangements for miniaturized electronic circuit modules utilizing combination sockets and headers are known in the art and have various disadvantages when compared with the present invention. Generally, the prior art sockets contain electrical contacts which are made of sheet metal and require soldering to ensure electrical connection between the contacts and the circuits on the socket mounting PC board.
So-called flexible printed circuits (PC) of one sort or another has been incorporated in a wide variety of electrical and electronic devices. It is particularly advantageous for use with miniaturized electronic apparatus where space is critical and bulky wire-to-wire connections are to be minimized or eliminated. For example, portable, two-way communication equipment provides an advantageous application for flexible printed circuitry.